Momentos unicos
by Suki90
Summary: Una inusual conversación sucedio en la mansión Phantomhive... R


**Disclaimer**: **Kuroshitsuji** no me pertenece. Todos los derechos le corresponden a su creadora **Yana Toboso**, y a los productores. Este es un one-shot sin fines lucrativos. Su único objetivo es el de satisfacer mi gusto por la pareja y el entretenimiento de los lectores. Sin más, comencemos.

* * *

**Momento preciado**

_-¡Por favor no vayas! -gritó con fuerza.- ¡Regresa, saldrás herido! -volvió a gritarle mientras lo veía correr hacia las llamas.- Por favor... -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos por la desesperación. Parecía que no la había escuchado. Maldición, ¿porqué nunca le hacía caso? Hombre tenía que ser. No soportándolo más se levantó deprisa para intentar alcanzarlo.-_

_Dudó un instante. Ese lugar era muy peligroso y lo peor de todo es que esa persona se dirigía precisamente hacia allá. Ese motivo fue más que suficiente como para perseguirlo aún sabiendo los riesgos que corría al hacerlo. Intentó moverse para poder alcanzarlo y detenerlo, pero cuando lo quiso hacer... _

_-¿Qué...? -dijo en susurro al bajar su mirada.- ¿Qué está pasando? M-mis pies... ¡Mis pies no se mueven! -gritó desesperadamente. Velozmente levantó su mirada e intento ubicar al joven que había intentado perseguir hacía un momento.- No, ¿dónde está? -más lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos, el joven había desaparecido.-_

_Lo buscó con la vista desesperadamente, cuando de pronto un fuerte sonido aturdió sus oídos. Una enorme explosión se había producido. Con lentitud giró su rostro hacía la mansión que ahora ardía completamente en llamas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera notoria. Pronto de su boca comenzaron a escucharse pequeños murmullos._

_-No... n-no... -su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más pesada y audible.- N-n-o... ¡NO!_

-¡CIEL, NO! -se levantó abruptamente. Su brazo estaba completamente estirado. Su respiración era pesada, aún seguía temblando y ligeras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- No... -susurró. Llevó su mano hacia su rostro y removió de ella las lágrimas y el sudor frió que sentía en ese momento. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y pudo notar que el sol ya había aparecido.- Fue una pesadilla... -miró sus manos nuevamente.- Una horrorosa y cruel pesadilla.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar y ver donde se encontraba. Al observar con cuidado la habitación se dio cuenta de que esa no era su alcoba, y si esa no era su alcoba era más que evidente que ese no era su hogar. La decoración era diferente, totalmente distinta a la que hay en su mansión.

Abandonó la comodidad de la cama lentamente; el temblor con el que había despertado seguía presente, a decir verdad no había disminuido ni un poco. Se quedó un momento ahí parada cuando repentinamente tocaron la puerta.

-A-adelante

-Di-disculpe Señorita Elizabeth,-comenzó una mujer de gafas que se asomaba por la puerta.- s-su baño ya está listo...

-Ah... -volteo a ver a quien la llamaba.-"¿Maylene? Ah... es cierto, ayer me quedé dormida mientras visitaba a Ciel."- pensó para sí misma. Sin inmutarse le contesta a la sirvienta.- Te lo agradezco Maylene.-dijo en susurró al inicio.-

-¿Se-se siente bi-bien Señorita? -preguntó Maylene, el ver que la siempre energética Elizabeth Middleford estuviera tan calmada sin duda era un poco desconcertante.-

-¿Eh? -Lizzy volteó a ver a la sirvienta que la miraba de una manera un poco extraña.- ¡Ah, el baño! Sí, muchas gracias Maylene. Vamos de una vez.- dijo entre risas mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha seguida por la sirvienta.-

Después de haber disfrutado de un estupendo baño Elizabeth ya se encontraba completamente vestida. El atuendo que esa vez llevaba era un vestido color verde viridian que hacía juego con su rubio cabello y sus verdes ojos. La dama se sentía realmente afortunada de que hubiese vestidos suyos allí, sería realmente vergonzoso que la viesen luciendo el mismo vestido dos días consecutivos.

-"No tenía previsto quedarme dormida. Parece que aún hay muchas cosas en las que no he cambiado."-pensó para sí con un poco de vergüenza.- "Tengo que empezar a cambiar eso, no es propio de una noble."

-E-El desayuno pronto e-estará listo Señorita.-comenzó la chica de gafas mientras terminaba de acomodar las coletas de la rubia.-S-sí qu-uiere puede agu-guardar junto al joven maestro en su despacho.

-¿Ciel ya está despierto? -pregunto ya viéndola frente a frente.-

-S-sí, el joven maestro s-se levanta mu-muy temprano. Con su permiso.- y así después de una reverencia salió de la habitación dejando a la joven rubia nuevamente sola.-

-Me da la impresión... -comenzó a decirse a sí misma sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido Maylene.- de que no soy la única que no ha cambiado del todo.

A paso lento, ya sin importarle lo referente a la sirvienta, salió de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo las imágenes de su sueño se hicieron presentes. Una mansión incendiándose, muertos a su alrededor, ella, él... la explosión. Todo se le había hecho tan real, no parecía haber sido un sueño. Estaba segura de que había podido sentir el calor del incendio contra su piel; todo había parecido tan real, le dio mucho miedo... y le aterró más el hecho de ver a Ciel alejándose de ella, yendo nuevamente a la mansión.

Eso no lo quería, no quería separarse de Ciel otra vez. Ya había sido bastante el dolor que sintió en aquel entonces junto al dolor de haber visto ese abrupto cambio en una persona que normalmente era feliz, en una persona que siempre había sonreído ante todos.

Sin haberse dado cuenta Elizabeth ya había llegado a su destino, frente a la puerta del despacho donde Ciel se seguramente llevaba parte del tiempo desde que se levantó. Con sumo cuidado tomó la perilla, la giró y abrió. Entró en completo silencio al despacho. Al hacerlo vió a su amado Ciel muy atento a una carta. Se quedó ahí parada un momento después de haber cerrado la puerta.

Se dedicó a observarlo. La mirada que la rubia tenía mientras veía al joven conde era diferente a las otras. Sin poder evitarlo, otra lágrima comenzó a caer de sus ojos. Elizabeth rápidamente se la secó, no quería llorar nuevamente frente a Ciel. Después de estar completamente en silencio, alguien decidió romperlo.

-Estás muy callada.- dijo el conde sin haber dejado de prestarle atención a la carta en su habitual tono. Aquel tono que no transmitía emoción alguna.-

-... -la heredera de los Middleford no atino a decir nada. Su voz era capaz de traicionarla si llegaba a hablar pues nuevamente unas cuantas lágrimas habían decidido abandonar la comodidad de sus ojos. Pero ella mejor que nadie igual sabía que una de las cosas que más le molestaban al heredero de los Phantomhive era que no se le respondiera a algún comentario, pregunta u orden. Por lo que con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo le dijo.- ¿En-enserio? No-me había dado-cuenta.

La ojiverde bajo la mirada al momento de decir esas palabras, no quería que su amigo, primo y prometido la viera así de nuevo, llorando como una bebe como hacía tiempo le había dicho. No quería que Ciel se sintiera incomodo al estar ella llorando.

La forma en la que su prometida le respondió le llamó la atención. Desvió la mirada de la carta que ya ni siquiera estaba leyendo para fijar su mirada sobre ella. Cuando lo hizo un leve gesto de sorpresa y confusión apareció en su serio rostro, aunque fue por tan solo unos instantes. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a Lizzy? Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. No estaba siendo escandalosa como solía serlo siempre y no estaba sonriendo como niña tonta intentando hacerlo sonreír. Algo no andaba bien, pero no supo decir con exactitud que era.

-¿Sucede algo, Elizabeth? -preguntó el conde seriamente mientras se levantaba de su silla en espera de la respuesta de su prometida. Espero unos minutos, dos a lo mucho, para que Elizabeth le dijera si algo le había pasado. Por lo general ella le comentaba todo, desde la "A" a la "Z"… todo lo que a ella le pasaba; estaba más que seguro que ciertas cosas se las ocultaba, pero respetaba eso pues lo más probable es que fueran cosas personales de la joven dama. Pero esta vez era diferente, esa era la impresión que tenía pues Lizzy jamás se comportaba así frente a él.- ¿Lizzy?

-N-no, n-no es nada Ciel, e-estoy bien... -susurró nuevamente, un poco más alto que la vez anterior pero aún así bajo. Ciel notó por primera vez, desde que sintió algo anormal en el ambiente una vez habían pasado los minutos apenas ella había entrado, las lagrimas que su prometida había estado dejando caer. Eso le preocupó aunque su rostro no lo demostrase. Se acercó a la rubia silenciosamente, quien ya se había alejado de la puerta; esa acción sorprendió un poco a Lizzy, más aún así decidió no verlo a la cara.- ¿Qu-ué sucede, Ciel?

-Te hago la misma pregunta.-le respondió seriamente. Lentamente alzó su mano y tomó el mentón de la chica para hacer que lo viera a los ojos. La mirada llorosa de Elizabeth se encontró con la mirada seria de Ciel.-

El joven conde estaba realmente extrañado por la actitud que estaba teniendo ella para con él. Sí bien era sabido que Lizzy lloraba muy fácilmente, como un bebe tenía que agregar, siempre se sabía el motivo de su llanto, en el que normalmente él estaba involucrado como el núcleo del problema para variar.

Lizzy intentó evadir esos ojos que tanto había amado desde pequeña, pero Ciel no se lo permitió. Hasta cierto punto quería decirle todo, pero tenía miedo de que si le contaba la fuera a regañar por ponerse a llorar por algo tan simple. Nuevamente la voz de su novio se hizo presente.

-¿Cuando dejaras de llorar?-preguntó una vez más. No hubo respuesta.- ¿Y así te haces llamar una dama? -dijo mientras con su mano removía delicadamente las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo. Al hacerlo Lizzy rápidamente sujeta su mano con fuerza, extrañando un poco al ojiazul. Sus azules ojos y los verdes de ella siguieron conectados un poco más, hasta que la dama cerró con fuerza los suyos.-

El miedo a ser reprendida por su prometido era fuerte, pero había sido peor el miedo que sintió en esa pesadilla al verlo alejarse de ella. ¿Qué miedo era mejor? Ninguno sin duda alguna. Pero ¿cuál era preferible sentir? la respuesta era más que obvia.

-... otra vez.- fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar. Ciel seguía sin entender.-

-...

-... alejes... de mí.- volvió a repetir entre sollozos. El temblor que comenzaba a tener nuevamente su cuerpo fue ahora percibido por Ciel gracias a que su mano seguía unida a la de ella. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía de una buena vez, pero la acción que Lizzy hizo no le permitió hablar. La joven simplemente soltó su mano y rodeo su cuerpo por la cintura con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que dejaba de pelear con sus lagrimas...- ¡No te alejes de mí otra vez, Ciel!

El conde más joven de Inglaterra se sorprendió ante la petición de su prometida. Debido a la fuerza con la que la joven lo abrazó se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás para detener la muy segura caída. Aún un poco confundido por ese comentario decidió preguntarle.

-¿Porqué me lo pides así tan de pronto? -dijo aún con tono serio. Pronto sintió como es que su ropaje se comenzaba a sentirse un poco humedo gracias al llanto de Elizabeth.-

-Tengo miedo...-fue lo único que respondió hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho de Ciel.-

-¿Miedo?

-Sí... mucho, mucho miedo.- alzó la vista y vió la confundida mirada de él esperando una explicación. Con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas habló.- Tengo miedo a que me dejes de nuevo, a que desaparezcas. -nuevamente hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.- A que me tengas con la angustia de si moriste o no, como hace 5 años.- hipeo un poco.- ¡No quiero perderte Ciel..! -volvió a gritar.- ¡No me importa que no seas lindo conmigo, no me importa que te enojes! -se detuvo un momento para tomar aire.- Prefiero todo eso a no volverte a ver. Por eso Ciel… no te vuelvas a alejar, no me vuelvas apartar de tu lado. Te lo suplico. Yo... yo te quiero Ciel, te quiero muchísimo.

El joven conde estaba realmente sorprendido por las palabras de su futura esposa, más se quedó en silencio. No es que no quisiera responderle, es solo que no sabía que decirle. Esa era una de esas ocasiones, esos momentos en los que no le gustaba entrar: Momentos de duda. Ciel podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces en las que había dudado antes de dar una orden o tomar alguna decisión, e indudablemente eran pocas.

La petición de Lizzy le podía traer problemas pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más el contrato con Sebastián iba a durar; él bien podía morir al día siguiente, incluso ese mismo día. Ciel bajó la mirada y la observó con cuidado. Elizabeth podría ser, muchas de las veces, una chica caprichosa, escandalosa, torpe y egoísta pero todo eso era lo que a él le gustaba de ella. Ella se había estado esmerando en hacerlo sonreír nuevamente porque solo quería que él fuera feliz.

Lo que ella no sabía es que, a pesar de que no pudiera expresarlo con su rostro ni con sus palabras, él ya era feliz. Con tan solo tener a toda esa gente a su lado, incluso al demonio que fungía como sirviente, le bastaba. Pero en especial ella, en especial Elizabeth Middleford, su amiga-prima, prometida, futura esposa y Sra. Phantomhive.

-Prométemelo Ciel, -volvió a decir un poco más calmada pero aún sollozando.- prométeme que no te vas a ir de mi lado. Aunque no nos casemos, prométeme que me permitirás estar conti...

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. Las palabras de la doncella Middleford habían sido interrumpidas por el mismo conde Phantomhive. Elizabeth estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Ciel tenía esa atención con ella. Se sentía extraño ser correspondida por su prometido, quien siempre evitaba responderle a cada acto que ella tenía para con él. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante ese contacto, jamás habían estado así.

Los brazos de Ciel rodearon lentamente a Elizabeth, quien ya para esos momentos era más chica que él. El joven pegó un poco más a la joven hacia él y apoyó penosamente su cabeza sobre la de ella; no hacía falta decir que él estaba igual o peor de apenado que su compañera. Ciel no encontraba las palabras exactas para hablarle y calmarla, por lo que solo pudo decirle tres simples palabras.

-Ya no llores.- dijo en susurró con semblante serio. Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Los sollozos de la doncella aún se escuchaban; por lo menos gran parte del llanto ya había cesado. Parecía ser que las palabras que el joven de cabello azul grisáceo había dirigido hacia ella lograron un efecto. Notando que Lizzy ya un poco más calmada decidió hablar nuevamente.- ¿Me piensas explicar el porqué de todo esto?

Elizabeth aún intentaba controlar sus sollozos. Aún le era difícil dejar de hacerlo pero por Ciel intentaría todo, aunque le costara demasiado.

-Es que... -comenzó con voz débil.- Anoche tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Sí.-asintió levemente.- En ella... la mansión Phantomhive ardía en llamas, como aquella vez. -empezó a explicar. Le daba vergüenza y miedo a la vez que Ciel le fuera a decir que todo por lo que había llorado había sido una tontería, que dejara de ser una niña y que comenzara a crecer un poco. "Las pesadillas son eso, pesadillas, no se vuelven realidad", fue lo que pensaba que le diría. Pero nuevamente se repitió.- "Es preferible ese miedo..."-pensó para sí.

Ciel con una mirada apagada aguardaba en silencio a que continuara relatándole su pesadilla.

-Tú también estabas en ella, Ciel.-continuó.- Ibas corriendo hacia la mansión no importándote que estuviera envuelta en llamas, tú aún así te dirigías hacia ella. -su voz la amenazó con traicionarla, pero ella no lo permitió.- Y cuando intenté seguirte y detenerte, yo... simplemente no me pude mover. -dijo con desesperación.- Mis pies no se movieron ni un solo centímetro, no me pude acercar a tí y evitar que te condujeras a tu propia muerte.

El conde siguió escuchando con atención el relato que la noble Middleford le contaba. Todo parecía indicar que él, nuevamente, era el núcleo del problema. Elizabeth lloraba por él, por causa suya. Odiaba verla llorar y era por eso que siempre quería alejarla de él, aunque igual eso provocara ciertas veces que la joven llorase. Pero había tenido que hacerlo pues ella era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, era alguien a quien definitivamente no quería perder. Ya había perdido a sus padres y a Madame Red, no quería perder a Elizabeth, no a Lizzy. Pero si no la alejaba, si permitía que estuviese a su lado, ella... podría...

No. Eso no iba a permitirlo.

Estaba completamente ido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la voz de la dulce niña se hizo presente.

-Y luego desapareciste, justo antes de que una explosión se llevara a cabo.-finalizó. La joven alzó su mirada, haciendo que ella y Ciel tuvieran nuevamente un contacto visual. La joven estaba completamente sonrojada.- Y y-yo... tu al final...

-Morí, ¿no es así? -dijo fríamente, pero a la vez suave. Elizabeth únicamente asintió. Ciel suspiró ante eso y volvió a posicionar la cabeza de su dama en su pecho pero esta vez acariciando su cabello.- ¿Por eso llorabas? ¿Por qué me viste morir?

-N-no te vi morir,-comenzó.- pero entraste a la mansión y... al segundo la explosión sucedió.

-Hm, tonta.-habló de nuevo.- No deberías llorar por eso. -comenzó el conde.- Recuerda que las pesadillas no son reales.- la pequeña noble se estremeció un poco ante esas palabras. No había duda, Ciel la regañaría.-

-Di-discúlpame, Ciel.-respondió.- N-no debí llorar ¿verdad? -preguntó nuevamente mientras intentaba alejarse de él, pero le fue imposible porque los brazos del chico se lo impidieron.- "Ciel..."

-Así es, no debiste llorar por algo que no se hará realidad.-expresó con seriedad, pero el tono suave que empleó no fue desapercibido por Lizzy.- Esa pesadilla no se hará realidad porque aún no pienso morir.- susurró a la doncella que había intentado alejarse de él hasta hace un segundo.- Aún tengo asuntos pendientes. No todos son cuestiones de trabajo sino, algunos son asuntos personales. -dio gracias al cielo que estaba en esa posición. De no haberlo estado, su prometida hubiera podido ver el leve sonrojo que había aparecido sobre sus mejillas.-

Los ojos de Lizzy expresaban sorpresa ante las palabras que Ciel recién había dicho; de igual manera seguía sorprendida de que aún estuvieran de esa manera. No le incomodaba, pero le resultaba un tanto peculiar. Bien era sabido que Ciel poco demostraba el cariño que le tenía a la gente, incluida ella.

Una pequeña duda le surgió de pronto. El adolescente conde había dicho que no todos eran asuntos de trabajo, sino personales... ¿Qué asuntos personales tendría que resolver? ¿El negocio familiar? No, una razón importante pero nada que la gente que apoyaba con la administración del negocio no pudiera manejar.

Entonces ¿qué era?

Una idea le vino a la cabeza, pero era la que menos probabilidades tenía de ser tomada en cuenta por Ciel Phantomhive ya que él nunca se había mostrado interesado. Más esa idea fue la única que se le ocurrió; quiso preguntarle pero... ¿y si esos asuntos le incumbían única y exclusivamente a él? Sería una descortesía por su parte el preguntar sobre asuntos privados. Pero la curiosidad la mataba, quería saber. Con un poco más de calma, pero aún con algo de nervio, decidió preguntar...

-Oye Ciel,-comenzó.- sobre tus asuntos personales ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó con vergüenza. Seguramente debió verse como una entrometida; con eso en mente, se apegó un poco más al cuerpo del Phantomhive. El joven suspiró.-

-¿No es obvio el significado? -le respondió con otra pregunta.-

-Y... -comenzó nuevamente, ignorando el sarcástico comentario de su primo.- Dentro de esos asuntos... ¿está incluida... nuestra boda? -listo, ya había preguntado lo que quería preguntar. Sin duda alguna ese famoso dicho finalmente pudo ser empleado sobre ella: la curiosidad mató al gato, en éste caso, a ella. Ahora solo faltaba escuchar la respuesta de su primo.-

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, los cuales a Elizabeth le parecieron minutos e incluso horas. Temía la reacción de Ciel, siempre temía sus reacciones; pero como le dijo momentos atrás, prefería escucharlo molesto a ya no hacerlo.

No podía negar que ese silencio le incomodaba mucho, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Qué preguntas son esas? -la forma tan seca y seria en la que Ciel había preguntado lastimó a Lizzy, haciéndola pensando que había cometido un error.-

-¡L-lo siento, Ciel! -dijo en voz alta y nerviosa intentando separarse de nuevo, pero nuevamente le fue inútil.- Di-discúlpame no qui-

-Esa es una pregunta necia.- dijo interrumpiendo las disculpas de su prometida. La joven calló de nuevo.- Naturalmente lo está.-retomó la palabra.- Nuestra boda está dentro de mis asuntos personales con... mayor prioridad, Elizabeth.- todo aquello lo dijo sumamente apenado, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con ella. Lo único que le pesó en ese momento al conde fue el hecho de haberle dado esperanzas. No mentía, esa boda estaba entre sus prioridades principales pero... no estaba seguro de llegar y todo gracias a su venganza. No estaba seguro de si se cumpliría antes o después de ese suceso.-

No quiso darle falsas esperanzas, pero fue lo único que le pudo decir en ese momento para calmarla. De haberle dado alguna otra respuesta... bueno, las cosas probablemente se hubieran complicado y hubiera tenido que pensar la manera de como librarse de las seguramente insistentes preguntas de su prometida, incitándolo a que le dijera la verdad. Verdad que probablemente no creería o no entendería. Lo mejor por el momento era quedarse callado y no decir nada más.

Lizzy no pudo evitar dejar correr nuevamente sus lágrimas. Era imposible no hacerlo, esa había sido la primera vez que oía decir algo similar a Ciel. Sin limpiarse las nuevas lagrimas habló.

-Te he dicho... que me llames Lizzy.-le dijo con voz temblorosa pero alegre. Pronto sintió como es que Ciel la alejaba lentamente haciendo que ese abrazo, que había durado bastante para su sorpresa, se rompiera.-

Nuevamente estuvieron cara a cara. Los ojos de Lizzy estaban más que rojos gracias al llanto, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Más pareció que Ciel no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, porque nuevamente sintió su mano sobre su rostro apartando de él las recientes lágrimas.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir.-comenzó al finalizar con esa pequeña tarea.- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llorar? ¿Así te haces llamar una dama? ¿Así quieres hacer creer que alcanzaste los 15, Lizzy? -está última pregunta la hizo con esa sonrisa entre sarcástica y burlona que lo caracterizaba.-

La joven dama únicamente sonrió devuelta. Esa sonrisa no era autentica, pero por lo menos era un avance y no iba a pedir más por el momento. Después de un momento la puerta del despacho se abre dejando ver al mayordomo principal.

-Joven maestro, Señorita Elizabeth, el desayuno ya está servido.-comenzó a hablar después de hacer una leve reverencia.- Si ustedes gustan pueden dirigirse hacia el comedor para que puedan disfrutar de un suculento menú.-finalizó Sebastián con su típica sonrisa, sonrisa que no dejaba de darle escalofríos al heredero de los Phantomhive.-

-Bien, vamos entonces.-respondió Ciel como de costumbre. Esa burlona sonrisa había desaparecido para ese entonces.-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor seguidos por Sebastián.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth no había desaparecido de su rostro. Había despertado con un miedo horrible, con una sensación de desesperación, de tristeza; pero ahora era completamente lo contrario y le agradecía a Ciel por eso. Quizá Ciel podía ser una persona con un carácter muy complicado, carácter que posiblemente no muchos tolerarían pero eso a ella no le importa, ella sabía que la forma en la que Ciel trataba a los demás era distinta a la forma en la que la trataba a ella.

También sabía muy bien que muchos diferirían con ella diciéndole que la manera de comportarse del conde para con ella era la misma que usaba con todos los demás, pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto.

Lizzy conoce muy bien a Ciel y sabe que el Ciel con el que siempre está es un poco más tratable, es alguien con quien puedes hablar si tienes algún problema, preocupación o duda. Por más que ese predicamento que tu tengas sea minúsculo y él esté ocupado te escuchará y te dará no una respuesta directa seguramente, pero sí una opinión que probablemente te servirá. Y si no lo hace, al menos te hará sentir mejor por haberte escuchado.

Ese es el Ciel que ella sabe se esconde detrás del adolescente de mirada seria y tajante actitud y hoy se lo había demostrado. La escuchó sin más a pesar de que la razón de su llanto, para su edad, era algo infantil.

Ya estaba a punto de comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió un ligero empujón hacia su costado, haciendo que casi resbalara.

-¡Lizzy! -alzó un poco la voz.- ¿Qué te propones? ¿Hacer que caiga y me rompa algún hueso en específico? -le preguntó molesto a su prometida mientras esta sujetaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de él. Lo único que tuvo por respuesta fue una pequeña risa.-

-¡Te quiero mucho, Ciel! -respondió.- ¡Muchísimo! -volvió a decir seguido de una risa nuevamente.-

Ciel solo pudo suspirar. No iba a ganar nada molestándose con ella, así que comenzó a bajar las escaleras con su prometida colgada de su brazo. Sebastián comenzó a bajar después de ellos, más su sonrisa ya no era la misma que la anterior. Ahora estaba esa sonrisa maliciosa que bien caracterizaba a los demonios, en especial a él.

-"Disfrútelo, joven maestro."-comenzó a pensar para sí.- "Disfrute estos momentos con la Señorita Elizabeth pues dudo... que la vuelva a ver."-pauso por un instante mientras seguía con su mirada a los adolescentes.- "Ya que su alma pronto será mía."

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Muy bien, este fue mi primer LizzyCiel y mis primer one-shot de Kuroshitsuji. Disculpen si ven un poco, o quizá muy, OC tanto a Ciel como a Lizzy. Lo que pasa es que aquí ambos ya tienen 15 años, por lo que me pareció que sus actitudes deberían ya ser un poco más maduras y en especial la de Lizzy. Bueno, espero sus comentarios. 

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
